Two and a half pirates in UA
by Gerak999
Summary: Mihawk Dracule and his self proclamed drinking buddy died together in the final war of One Piece. As they died together, they got to reborn together in a diferent and weirder world than their own. Mihawk is now Midoriya Izuku and Shanks is Bakugou Katsuki. These two are really gonna get in so much trouble.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The rays of sunshine were bright, and in a little park, children were playing nice...  
except two kids who werent...really kids:

-I blame you for this.-

-Gahahaha.-

-Seriously, stop laughing you redhaired bastard!- exclamed Mihawk Dracule ex shibibukai and ex greatest swordman of...his world. He was so done with his life .new life. This was so wrong. This couldnt be happening.

The response was a growl. -Unfortunally i am not redhaired this time.- said Akagami Shanks, ex yonko and ex cadet of the famous Oro Jackson. He loved his hair in his previous life. But now -By the way, what was your new name again Mihawk?-

\- Midoriya izuku.-

-Uh? Sounds weird.-

-Shut up, at least is better than Bakugo Katsuki.- said his friend with a smirk.

-Oh you are on, eyed bastard.-

-Shanks we are 3 years old in a park surrounded by children. You really want to do this now? Especially since we cant drink?-

-Fuck oh shit, my mother is coming here. Hey, is that lady acompaning her yours? She looks like you.-

\- she is.- Dracule said uncomfortable.

-She seems nice. Might as well introduce myself.-

-Akagami please dont flirt with my mother. I WILL return the favor to you.-

-Good luck with that, mom is a little feisty.- Shanks just sweetdropped and mentally gave his old rival good luck if he dared even trying it.

-Uh, my type.- said Mihawk with a challeging smirk.

-WE ARE 3 YEARS OLD AND SHE IS MARRIED!-

Author's note:

Hello there, hope you enjoy this mess i thought when looking for this type of crossover and i was REALLY BORED. (someday should finish the other story i have made but for now, dont want to write it)

This fic will be about this swordmen duo going on the hero path and making chaos along their way with Haki. While we still dont know Dracule Mihawk s backstory (and shanks s is still incomplete i think?), i might have to invent one to explain the character. Since i am an amateur writer, i apologize in advance if they got too oc, i am not good at writing. Also about the title, there is a reason for that. These two wont be the only ones to be messing with the Hero academia universe. I have at least other two characters in mind, but that is just it.

Midoriya Izuku(Mihawk) would not give a fuck about being quirkless and would be kinda like the original bakugo, except the whole anger issues, bullying, and superior/inferior complex. He will be a healthy loner rival with the drive to be Number 1.

Bakugo Katsuki(Shanks) is gonna be as playful and laidback as he can be (although he would be kinda depressed at first). He will try to recruit every student he can for his plan to sail again in the world as his final goal. Unfortunaly, the world of MHA is gonna push his buttons, and when he finally reveals why he is the unquestionable rival of Mihawk, everyone gonna lose their mind. Eraserhead specially.

If there would be relationships along the way, take in mind they were old pirates once. Sure they would be an interesting couple together, but i picture them more like bromance.

Crossposted also on archiveofourown


	2. Episode 1 Mihawk: Origin

Episode 1 Mihawk: Origin

-Good morning, sleepyhead.- said Midoriya Inko softly while trying to wake her adorable son by taking some of the sheets.

-Argh, five minutes more mother.- said little Izuku trying to cover himself with the rest of his sheets. While he was always polite with her, Inko adored the few moments that her son acted like a spoiling child. He was always so quiet and with such good manners. While it made her proud, Midoriya Inko couldnt help but always cherrish these moments.

-Now now, today is a special day. We need to leave in a hour.- Inko said clapping her hands excited.

-What is so special about today?- Izuku asked while yawning and getting up of the bed.

-Tod-daay we are gonna go to the doctor, to see about your your q-quirk.- said the woman with a nervious smile.

-Uh? Quirk? Mother, i dont need a quirk. It s a weakness.- said her odd son of 4 years.

And here we go again. Midoriya Inko couldnt make sense of her son sometimes. Since she showed him videos about All might, the number one hero and symbol of peace, he now desires to become one too. While she would allow him to pursuit it, Izuku has no desire of having a quirk like the other kids. Izuku wants to become the greatest hero with his stregth alone.

If she couldnt be more worried with only that before, now she is:

Because her son of 4 years doesnt stop pestering her about buying him a sword.

Midoriya Inko silently prayed for him to have a quirk today, so she could sleep without worry.

Sadly, her prayers werent answered.

* * *

-you probably should just give up kid.- the doctor said to the serious boy of 4 years. Although serious was his default face, anyone that would saw him couldnt tell if he was happy or not. His mother however, knew very well that glint in his eyes. They were saying: be ''careful with what you say doc''.

\- Why?-

-You want to be a hero right?- Izuku just nodded.

-Then you should understand this.- The doctor stood up and began to explaining him about why Izuku was quirkless. You understand it right?-

-Yes, i am actually relieved then.-

-Good i suppose?-

-Because now i dont have something to drag me down.-

-Eh?- the doctor just stood still, frozen in confusion.

-Thanks you doctor, have a nice day. Are we leaving now mother?-

Her mom just looked at him and sighed. They left the clinic and her hopes for Izuku having a quirk.

While driving Inko asked:

-Your your wish came t-true -

Izuku only nodded with a glint of only pride in his eyes.

-Are y-you sure-e you want to become a hero w-with-out a q-quirk?-

-Yes mother, i am sure. Dont feel worried, i already told you. Quirks come with such a drawback and i am not that interested on having one. I WILL become the number one hero regardless of quirk or not.- although Mihawk never said anything about haki. That is gonna be a surprise for his mother, so she cannot worry later. But it wont stop her to keep crying on a dramatic levels, while saying she is so proud of her strong son. Mihawk just returns her hug and apreciated the drama after they left the car.

-Can we have tea later?- His mother only nodded nerviously. Worried or not, Mihawk will take any challenge. And he WILL beat All might. Also can we please buy a sword?-

-Izuku no!-

Midoriya inko, stopped having heart attacks when that last question became an usual question everyday for at least 10 years.

* * *

Later, in his kindergarden, when his teacher proclamed his status quirkless, the other kids just looked at him like a disease. His friend, of course was worried about this, and decided to yell the kids back. Mihawk didnt need this, and he didnt care. When the time for break outside the building came, Izuku went to a corner with Katsuki, so they could talk alone.

-Oi. Akagami, i dont care about petty things, but just to be clear: i dont need you to protect me.-

-Hey hawky, calm down, just doing damage control - he sighed. I am not complete okey with leaving you alone, and you know why.-

-Tsk.-

-Oh dont give me that look, Young man. We both know what will happen if some of these kids decide to TRY to fight you. I dont want traumatized kids around.- Katsuki shivered in fear.

-Hmm, let them come, they would prove to be a good entertemaint.-

-Ha ha. Dont lie to me. Before the war, Luffy told me what you did to his first mate when i talked him about you.-

-An increeble succesor may i said, although i am still angry he didnt kill me at the end. Tsk, cant believe that damn shinru. He was not worthy of that honor.- said Mihawk annoyed and grim while remembering his defeat at the hands of the blackbeard pirate.

-Come on, dont be mad at Zoro. Luffy ordered him not to. We needed you in the war.- said shanks also as grim as his friend.

-hmm, i guess i COULD cut him some slack. But ONLY because his captain was the new pirate King.-

-Dahahaha, our succesors surpass us good.- Katsuki swithed his laugh to giggles. Look at us, diving into the past so much like old men.-

-...we are.-

-Yes, we are, two old men that used to be pirates but now we are Little kids in another world.-

-Another world filled with a parallel of devilfruits. Argh i miss the grand line.- Izuku muttered.

-Me too, old buddy. Me too.- said Katsuki while patting the back of his friend in symphaty.

-HEY!-

Both former swordmen in the bodies of kids turned their heads and saw three other kids with vicious faces.

-SO LITTLE IZUKU HAS NO QUIRK RIGHT?-

-Yes?- Mihawk said in a lower and dangerous tone that his old driking buddy knew meant ''scram or pay the price''.

-WELL, WOULD YOU LIKE WE PLAY A GAME TOGETHER? WE WANNA SEE HOW MUCH YOU CAN TAKE AGAINST QUIRKS.-

Izuku/Mihawk smirked at the challenge. Katsuki/Shanks just facepalmed.

-Sounds good to me, i am also wondering - he lowered his head, shadowing his eyes with a sinister grin. How much you can take againt quirkless Little old me?-  
Katsuki/Shanks, on that day, failed to stop Izuku/Mihawk s new reign of terror. Bruised children began to run away, parents got called, teachers were fired, and a chair flew out of the window, breaking it in the process. In all that panic, Shanks s only thought was: i really need a drink .

* * *

Author's note

I believe that Izuku acting in the canon didnt exactly help ease the worries of his mother. If anything, it might made it worse. Since discovering he was quirkless, Midoriya Inko, in a world full of superpowers, saw her son as the most fragile thing there is.

Now for this Inko, i will try to keep her as the emotional mother she usually is as posible. But she is more or less resigned to Mihawk s determination never faltering. In fact, she will be proud. I really want to write her reaction to Mihawk's sport festival.


	3. Episode 2 Shanks: Origin

Episodio 2 Shanks: Origin

11 years later.

-HEY SHITHEAD! TIME TO WAKE UP!- Bakugo Mitsuki's yells echoed the bakugou's house.

And Bakugo Katsuki couldnt help but massage his head and say in response:

-I miss my hangovers, this mother of mine is too much.-

Yeah, the former Yonko wasnt having a good day, and it barely just began. In his previous life, Akagami was an orphan and never had to worry about his parents, till the day Roger came and filled that gap in his heart. Now however? His mother was a furious beast that it would make his fellow yonko Kaido look a pet. Katsuki had nothing against her mother in this new life, in fact, he admired her a lot. But he failed to have a civil conversation with her...most of the time.

-Argh, i really envied you eyed bastard. Ms. Midoriya is an saint.-

-Come on, brat!- Mitsuki knocked the door, opening it rather agressive. -You are gonna be late for school! Why dont you dress more quickly!?-

-Like i always said, mom, i like to take my time.- He said while begining to put his pants.

-Urgh! i dont care, bring your lazy ass to the kitchen now!- His mother was so frustated that her son was always like this. It certainly shows she has no time for patience. -You need to eat breakfast now or you arent gonna made it!- and with that, she was gone.

-Argh, i wanted to sleep!- Yeah, years of going to a school, didnt amuse him that much. Especially, since he got his quirk. Explotion was very useful and he has been using it to stop needless fights that his old friend had the desire to take till he was bored.

Katsuki/Shanks sighed. It was very weird and an irony.

Everyone started to praise him whenever they looked at him with his explotion quirk. It didnt help they kept saying he would be a great hero in the future. But Shanks only desired to set sail again in the sea and enjoy the trace of wind in his hair. At this point, it was just nostalgic and melancholy. He missed his crew and his friends. Heck, he dyied his blonde hair, resulting in a weird flaming style with one half of yellow and the other half red. His mother chewed him alive, but it was worth it (thanks to whatever god existed, his father approved it and was as chill as him, heck, he even gave him tips).

It CERTAINLY didnt help his sanity that his parther in duels kept dragging him to train his lazy ass. The reason why was to regain their old stretgh. Wich was maybe a must to do, considering this new crazy world. The bruises from their wooden swords were a good indicate that they were on their right path.

* * *

When he finally got to the classroom, he looked at Izuku/Mihawk's eyes and asked him:

-Remind me again, why you ever thought it was a good idea that i should be a hero with you?-

-Hmm, because in UA, you would be available to recruit strong and excellent crewmembers. Sure you will have to work as a hero for sometime here. But at the end of the day, you could take a ship and work as an international hero on islands. You will most likely be available to chill down and have permission to beat people up.-

-Good plan "Izuku", except for one thing.- Katsuki said with a deadpan expresion.

-Oh?-

Katsuki stood up and pointed Izuku with his figner -I KNOW YOU ARE STILL PISSED AT ME AND YOU ARE DRAGGING ME DOWN SO YOU CAN BEAT ME AS THE NUMBER ONE HERO!-

Then Mihawk just faked an horrible ofended face with a hand in his chest. -Why would even you think that, old friend? Are you acussing me of making you my unquestionable rival against your will just because we never settled our duels before?-

Katsuki just went back to his chair again and fumed while massaging his head... again. -Might as well lose an arm again.-

-dont you dare, akagami.- Izuku/Mihawk said it with cold scolding tone.

It was official. Shanks hated everyone in this new world. He isnt even allowed to cut his own arm.

* * *

Over the years in school, they had a more or less certain reputation. At the start, nobody believed that the only quirkless kid was the one who beated up all the other kids that tried to bully him. His best and only friend Bakugo Katsuki was almost always there to end the matches and got blamed for Izuku's actions (hence why their mothers didnt stop scolding them, although Ms Midoriya already gave up any hope that her son would have a quiet life).

As time went on, all the school and the section of the neighbourhood began to understand (very slowly) that it was Little Izuku the one who did the beat ups. They were in denial for a long time, till the bakugou family went on vacations one day. When the amount of stupid bruised children rised, they had no choice that to accept reality: The quirkless one was the responsable.

For the fortune of everyone minus Izuku himself, Midoriya Inko never bought him a real sword till two months before the entrance exams of UA. But that didnt stop her son to use one when a villain attacked. She blamed her friend Mitsuki for that one.

* * *

Author's comment The whole plan to set sail at the sea in the story is at least 75% shanks's idea. But the whole depresion is making him forget it sometimes.

Although he tries to be as positive he can be. He has no alcohol to deal with the loss of his crew and new life away from everything he has known. Mihawk takes it a lot better because of the created backstory i made now. Dont worry about Little old Shanks, he will get better. He just needs sake.


	4. Episode 3 The sludge incident

Episode 3 The sludge incident

-Shit, didnt motherfucking All might put that bastard in a bottle in front of us or did i imagine it!?-Yelled Katsuki/Shanks as he was questioning himself if he finally started drinking again.

In front of them, the sludge villain they encontered moments ago now was taking the hero known as Death Arms hostage while rampaging. The other pro heroes couldnt barely do nothing because the hostage was their teammate and the damage was getting more out of the control by minute.

-You didnt imagine that. I yelled him that the bottle was barely in his pocket, but that idiotic fool left in such a hurry that aparantly he never listened to me.- Izuku/Mihawk was fuming while cursing everyone in the place for interrupting their plans for a duel.

-Cut him some slack, maybe he was running out of time for something. By the way, speaking of cutting, i got a real saber from mom last week.- Katsuki/shanks said to his old buddy while showing the new saber sword hiding in his back.

Izuku just grabbed it and said:

-On it, stay back, better me than you because of those stupid quirk laws.- And then Mihawk Dracule was here again, slicing the villain at great speed and saving the known hero Death Arms.

Unknown to the two former pirates, a blonde skeleton looking guy was listening at their conversation in the crowd. This is what happens when one is very distracted and lazy to use observation haki in the moment.

* * *

While the day was saved, thanks to the young swordman, the heroes never believed him to be quirkless. Izuku and Katsuki were livid that after saving the hero and defeating the villain, they were escorted to the police station. Although they wanted to let the young men go with a warning, the law was the law (and maybe it had to do with the hero death arms's bad mood). Later, Izuku/Mihawk, couldnt stop himself from laughing when the police and heroes confirmed that he indeed didnt have a quirk. That sent a lot of red flags for everyone except the duo. While Katsuki/shanks gave his friend company during the stay in the station till he was picked by his parents and leave Izuku to his fate.

Fate was a weird thing at the moment for certain two people.

-I am still calling bullshit on this whole incident, but cant argue with the records and the medic exams. Heck, i used my quirk to know if he was lying and it was still the truth.- detective Naomasa Tsukauchi sighed. -Did you know any of this Toshinari?-

-No.- said the current number one in his original form. He looked kinda ashamed because was particulary responsable for these events. -I thought i got it under control, but aparently it wasnt enough. That kid was right and he paid the price for my failure.-

-Yeah, i heard. Hehe, not everyday the symbol of peace gets chewed by a 15 year old kid. Specially one as strong as he is...without a quirk. Seriously, how in the world, he cut this sludge guy!? He was made of liquid!- the detective was not having a good day because of the amount of paperwork. -Urgh, can you talk to the kid please? Maybe you can get some sense to this mess.-

-I was going to, in fact i think i should keep an eye to him. He would be a fine hero.-

-Already considering him? While i support to get a succesor as soon as posible, you need to get to know the boy first.-

-Aye aye.-

* * *

Toshinari Yagi, aka All might, was a simple mind man. He desired to bring smiles and comfort to everyone and he succeed on it when he became a symbol for peace. He defeats villains on everyday basis, recued people till he couldnt breath without a break, and battled to the death a monster of more than 100 years old and survived. Barely. And that was why he needed a succesor. Someone to pass the torch. Because if the villain side were to know his inevitable and forced retirement... he shivered and pushed that thought towards hope. Hope in the next generation. So it came as a shocking and pleasent surprise to see a Young quirkless kid defeat the same very villain that escaped All might's figners. Now it came without a doubt to Toshinari, the kid in front of him didnt even needed his help to defeat the sludge criminal early when he met him and his friend.

-Hello Young Midoriya.- said the hero while lifting his arm to shake hands. -My name is Toshinari Yagi. I have some questions for you.-

The boy looked at him with a deadpanned face. He took a moment, and returned the shake.

-Hello, All might. Thanks you for making me lose a bet.-

-...-

-Eh?-

-This actually explains the whole mess. You really have a transformation quirk. Cant believe Shanks was right in that guess. Especially considering that huge wound i sense there.- Izuku said as he rolled his eyes.

-Anyway, what questions do you have for me?-

-...- Izuku/Mihawk just rised an eyebrown waiting for the hero's delayed response

-WHAT THE CAROLINA'S HELL!?- All might exclamed... while choking/spiting in his own blood and passing out.

-uh, such a reaction.- said the Young pirate with melancholy while sitting back and relaxing. This might take a while.

It took a few minutes for Toshinari to wake up. And when he did, the hero bombarded the Young midoriya with questions.  
-How in the holy blazes, did you knew it was me!? I was thinking of telling you that but YOU BEAT ME THE PUNCHLINE!- said while walking in circles around the kid. -And oh that is not all, aparently you are quirkless, yet you somehow managed to cut a villain in liquid form! How is that possible!? Also where did you even learn that from? Did you know how reckless that would had been if it didnt work?- and he kept muttering about how reckless Izuku was.

Somehow this scene gets more bizarre for other universes where Midoriya Izuku is rewarded by his reckless.

Yagi paused and sighed. -Uhmm, sorry about that.-

-Its okey, you must had a very stressful day.- said the former pirate, not really caring.

-Of course you know that. By the way, answer my questions, please.-

-Sure, if you can take a secret or two, then i would do the same for you.-

All might sighed. This really was not his day.

-ehmm, continue.-

Then Izuku crossed his arms and stared away of his gaze.

-I knew it was you because i could sense your aura, the same one when we met.-

-My aura? How do you do that if you are supposed to be quirkless? And uhmmm, did you... sensed me in the crowd before as well?-

-No, i was very distracted in the moment, i need to focus more. As for how i sense auras, it's because i trained my skills to higher levels that they even can surpass quirks. My friend has them as well. But unfortunaly, because he has a quirk, i had to be the one of the two to get in action, all because of your fo laws about quirks.-

-Uhm, well, those laws are there for a reason, you should respect them Young lad.-

Izuku scoffed. -How interesting that those laws dont even affect someone like me.-

That was a dangerous loophole. And All might knew it. Hence the reason he asked him:

-Where do you learned this training from?-

-I trained... really hard... on my own?- Izuku was very confused as to why people always get so worked up by his skills. Sure, before coming to this world, he was the greatest swordman, but so far, he has showed basic techniques right? (Shanks disagreed later saying that Mihawk has no tact whatsoever).

-Look kid, uhm, why do you train so much?- that gave the gallant boy a smirk.

-Hmm, very well, the reason why is because...- Izuku/Mihawk paused dramaticly. -...to surpass you number one.- after that he began eating an apple that was hiding inside his hat with a feather.

Acting like it was the most normal thing, All might sweatdropped and silently thanked to whatever god that exists, that this boy wanted to be a hero like him. Although he could already see the future headaches Young Midoriya will bring. Nobody would blame him that in all that chaos, he forgot he was considering giving the kid his quirk to make him his succesor.

Talk about long day indeed.

* * *

Author's comment I cant believe that i went with the flow and ended it up with an All might scolding Midoriya Izuku. It just happened, i know very well good dorky All might always indulges Izuku's reckless. But, seeing the levels of mess a quirkless kid made with such precision, that can gave All might a forcing push towards being more careful.


	5. Episode 4 Entrance exams

Episode 4 Entrance exams

Today was a very special day. On the open gate of the famous hero school UA, many young students came together walking at the building to take the entrance exam. The prestigious school was considered to be one of the best in all the country, and was very hard to enter. Unfortunally, nothing could prepare the place for two former pirates that were walking inside. If one were looking at them, they would take first notice about their weird hats. A Straw hat for the half blonde half redhaired, while wearing a black cape and two saber swords on his belt. And for his companion, a gallant hat with one feather was well adjusted on his head, a hawain shirt and a big claymore sword in his back.

Yeah, the swordmen were getting a lot of atention and weird looks, although they didnt care. Their thoughts were on other more important things.

-I swear, that when we pass, i am getting you sake and we will party in the park.-

-Akagami, we are 15 and cant we get wine instaid?-

-I waited long enough! Today we party and sake is better and you know it!-

Izuku s eyebrown ticked, turned around to face him and yelled. -Wine!-

Katsuki did the same -Sake!-

These discusions were more often that anyone cared to admit. As they were trying to ripe themselves apart, a young girl with brown hair happened to walk in the middle by error.

-Ehmm, why dont you get both?- said the girl while smiling nerviously.

The boys turned around to look at her and said in unision: -Both?- Then looked at each other again. Then back to the girl. Both, both is good.-

The girl giggled. You must be good Friends. Arent you guys nervious of the exam?-

-Nah, we got this. Thanksly, we can use our swords on the robots.- said Katsuki smiling.

-I see, i never thought about actually bringing a weapon. So is it really allowed?-

-Yes, it s. Hmmm.- Izuku responded while making an thoughtful face.

-What is it old buddy?-

-I believe she will be most suited for a long range weapon. Most likely a spear or a staff.- said while staring with intrigue the young girl.

-Uhm, thanks you?- said with a confusi n smile. Then she looked to her watch and realized that they were getting late. Oh no! We are gonna be late for the introduction. Good luck to you guys.- and with that she ran off.

-You welcome, hope to see you pass.- Izuku said while the girl began dissapearing in the crowd.

-...catched her will as well?- Asked the blonde/redhaired one with a rised eyebrown.

-Indeed, out of everyone here, she is the one with the most ambition.-

-...not much then.-

Izuku/Mihawk closed his eyes and sighed. Let s go.-

* * *

The conference with the hero Present Mic Hizashi was exciting kinda. Not really. The guy tried, but his audience wasnt very motivated. Katsuki/Shanks tried to cheer the poor dude out, but a stoic boy with glasses decided to burst their fun while also scolding the blonde for not taking the exam serious and for their attuend.

-That kid needs to know how to have fun!-

-Of course, you of all people say that, you lived in having fun - Izuku deadpanned.

-Hey, i was a yonko okey? also good luck out there.- Katsuki said while parting ways from his friend.

-Hmmm, i dont need luck.- and with that izuku waited in the other participants.

At the corner of his eyes he catched the same girl he met early, while at the other side, the kid that scolded Akagami. As he prepared his sword, Izuku mentally thank her mother again. He felt so much better for finally having a weapon in his hands.

While he apreciates more the skills rather than special swords like in his past life, it came with a shocking surprise, that Mihawk only found lifeless swords in this world. It appears that for now, it s his responsabilty to give them life himself.

The other participants were giving him looks at him that said: ''Is that big sword really gonna help you?''.

If they only knew that he only needed something sharp to use his skills, they would lose their god damn minds.

And with that thought THE EXAM STARTS NOW!- As Izuku grinned and Mihawk came back to life.

Fortunally, he had been training his body a lot. Although observation haki not much, since in his former life he had affinity to that color of haki. Now his new body didnt have that, and even if he tried to train it, observation is gonna take some more time to him. If he didnt have Shanks to gave him tips, Mihawk would had to take more years to get to the decent level he has now. But it wasnt . exactly his fault. In his old world, on the grand line, there were a lot of adversaries of incredible levels, making it that you either adapt or fall to your death sooner or later. Experience was really rewarding, and on this world surrounded by h roes and villains, they would take years to finally get back to their old strentgh.

Yeah, as Izuku was slicing and cutting down every robot he could find (while also avoiding cutting someone by accident, that would be shameful for a swordman like him), he couldnt help but dive in other thoughts than the exam itself.

Then a moment came, when a giant robot emerged in the city. Aparently, it was the zero-pointer that the rude stoic boy was asking about.  
Uh, interesting. While he knew it was worth nothing, taking it down was worth challenge enough. Mihawk wanted to see how much was his actual level, and the zero-pointer was perfect for that.

So when the other kids ran away of the gigant robot, Izuku walked right in its direction. Fortunally, before he advanced to attack, he noticed the same very young girl he talked before.

Izuku/Mihawk stopped, looked at the robot and dissapeared. That was what the jurade and teachers saw before the inimaginable happened:  
He reappeared in front of the girl, whispered something to her and lifted his sword in a blink of an eye Causing to cut down the zero-pointer in half. And if that wasnt enough, as one half was falling into the two kids, the gallant boy repeated the process. And the new half parts of the robot fell around them. Avoiding needless damage.

* * *

The teachers were speachless. Except for one.

-Seriously what kind of training this boy did!? How can he do this without a quirk!- said a familiar blonde in frustation. After the events of the incident, he tried to get in contact with the midoriya s family. When he finally did, Midoriya Inko explained rather resigned that her little izuku took some time away so he could train better. In fact, that was the sole reason Midoriya Izuku scored perfectly in his exams so he could finish the school early. When speaking of her son, Inko made him remind of another hardcore trainer enthusiast that All might met. The great hero of peace was trembling in complete fear when called and asked his old mentor if he met the kid before.

Now he had jinxed his chances. Gran Torino will keep an eye on Izuku in the future. Yagi couldnt help but pray there was not another Gran Torino in the making.

-Wait what!?-Eraserhead was the first one to react.

His friend Present Mic wasnt so far You met that kid before Allmight!? And he doesnt have a quirk!?-

-Aye, i met him. He was the one who defeated the Sludge villain almost a year ago. Good lad, he said he wanted to surpass me so he was training really hard for years. Frankly, if you ask me, i can see that happening.-

Toshinari explained. Ever since their talk, Toshinari yagi tried to make sense of the madness of the young midoriya. He needed to talk to him again.

-Oh no, come on. There is no way that can be true, right?- exclamed Midnight. If only you knew what i know All might thought. -I know you can pull off ridiculess shit out of training, but this breaking all the limits known!- she wasnt exactly thrilled, she had to work her ass out along with the latter two when they were students. After all their quirks leave them vulnerable physically (although Present mic had an ofensive quirk, he had a lot of troubles about it).

But this display the young participant showed? This was essentially imposible for them.

-How can this brat cut a giant robot without a quirk? Is it pure brute force?-

Snipe the gun hero had a different idea however. I dont know what to tell you, but this is maybe not a first. Me and Gang Orca had actually a talk about this before.-

-Oh, really?-

-Yeah, you may not know this, but my quirk isnt exactly suited for a sniper- after all, he made sure almost everyone could assume otherwise. It came handy when your enemies think you have something, while you are hiding something else. To this day, Snipe, has hided his quirk well.

I actually trained my eyes over the years on the military. And Gang Orca thinks his quirk isnt really a quirk at all.-

-Why is that?-

Then tension froze the room, most of them didnt know what was wrong with that, but the expression of the popular director Nezu, made them stop any words coming from their mouths.

-Snipe, i dont think this is the time for that topic. There is not need to worry about this young man, he is here to become a hero. And even as impresive he may be, there is another boy winning him.- and with that the mutant animal pointed to other screen.

It was showing another boy with dyied hair doing the exact same thing that his quirkless friend. While he showed off his quirk (exploding robots), it were very few moments because he prefered to use his two sabers. In fact, he ended doing the same to the zero-pointer of his section, also saving another girl with long ears in the process.

Needless to say. Everyone was still processing the events that shocked the exams and the swordmen duo acting like it was not big deal didnt help the little common sense that was left.

-Uh, right, he told me about a friend that could do the same thing - said the symbol of peace a bit unsure if that part of the discussion really happened in the police station in the first place. Everyone else still looked at the screen, thinking as one: ''how the hell did we miss the other kid?''.

* * *

Author's comment

(Ghost sounds) i got the idea of Gang Orca having conquer's haki by the story Darkness for all by JCVD. Although he wont be a key player in the story, he will be a means to an end. Stay tunned. Also fixing and editing the chapters as best as i can.


	6. Episode 5 Uraraka & Aoyama:intermission

Episode 5 Uraraka and Aoyama: intermission

-You guys arent gonna let me go are you?-

-Nop- a boy with flaming hair was enjoying the show far off sitting besides a tree. His popcorn was already gone, but his amusement was still there.

-Indeed. You are now my student, you have no say on the matter. Now, on your feet.- said a sharped eyed boy, that was dressed on a hawain shirt, in comanding tone.

-Seriously!?- Uraraka Ochaco was very regretful in that moment. Regretful of giving her number to the weird duo of boys she encontered in the entrance of UA. In fact, it seemed that the Green eyed boy didnt want to let her go. As the exam ended, Izuku carried her in bridal style (much to her embarresment) to the hero Recovery girl so she could heal her. In the middle of all that, another gallant boy spoke to the other participants so he could introduce the hero, while dragging the attention of her savior. When they started to talk and comment about wine of all things. Then his blonde/redhaired friend appeared from out of nowhere and dragged them all three to celebrate the exam (he insisted so friendly it was hard to refute). It was weird chain of events that ended with Aoyama and Izuku with wine and her with sake, Ochako never even thought she was going to drink it, but Shanks was very persuasive. Justifieing it as saying she could taste only a bit wouldnt hurt. The look of betrayal on her Green haired friend in that scene might explain why this scene was even happening now in the first place.

At least, she wasn t the only one suffering now.

-Mon ami, please be more considered with your elegant friends.- Aoyama was breathing quite hard, just like her. -While i know i am such a perfect being, I dont believe i can stand up any longer.-

-That is too bad, because i believe you can. Now, attack.- Izuku said with a bamboo in his hand. THAT DAMNED BAMBOO. While she was grateful that she could make friends, Uraraka never thought it would be this way. She didnt even get her UA s letter yet and now she has a teacher. Damn UA, she expected the week to be long, but to be this long and frustating was ridiculous. And her parents were thinking she was having fun and destressing herself with her new friends. She mentally laughed sarcastly at that thought. So when she could finally managed a punch that finally could touch Izuku (the tip of his ear), Uraraka felt so proud that she fell on the ground grinning.

-Good. Take five.-

Shanks groaned. Mihawk, buddy, they are already done.-

-Hmm, very well, i shall go inside and bring you guys cheese and mochi. A well received reward for this session.- Then he entered his house. Leaving her alone with the others in the garden.

Aoyama sighed as he fell in the ground too. Woah, that is one intense friend we have there, mein friends. I am scared to ask, how did you managed my daring Shanks?-

Uraraka felt as curious as well. How did they even manage this everyday?

-Dahahaha, dont worry. With time this would be a walk in the park. About how i managed? Well, he loves to duel me, so we ended up growing stronger together.-  
And by duel, he really meant that. She saw them fight with real swords the other day. She couldnt breath by how intoxicant was that. It was insane, and made her realize that the world was a lot bigger than she expected. They told her this hero path was that dangerous, so that she needed to keep her resolve strong. And when she told them her reason to be a hero and that she couldnt back down now, even if UA rejected her, Uraraka will stay firm no matter. She needed to do this, for her parents.

That was enough to earn Mihawk s respect. And that respect was a hell in earth. Wich begged her question.

-Hey shanks, why does he want to teach us so much?-

-Hmm, i question myself too my dear friend. Please enlight us.-

-Hmmmm.- Shanks leaned her head to the tree with a thoughtful face looking up at the sky.

-The reason why i think it s kinda personal to him. Just so you know, we saw a lot of untapped potential for you guys. Heck, even if you guys dont made it to UA right now, you would be more than prepared for another try.-

Yes, untapped potential indeed. Aparently, these two saw something in her and her new french friend that was worthy of teaching. Although they didnt tell them much of their secrets yet, since they are at the begining stage. They only told her about her will and how it would be necessary to make her stronger than most.

-By the way, Shanks-kun, why do you two have similar quirks? You guys said you werent related-

-Uhm, what you talking about?-

-I mean about your duels. It seems you guys are so much faster, and the winds of blades you create so you can cut trees and - Uraraka was interrupted by a loud laugh, coming from the weird sake-lover boy.

-Dahahahaha, that werent quirks Little Ochako!-

-Eh?-

-What do you mean mon ami?-

-I thought you guys were smarter than that. But i cant blame you, we only told you about the use of will itself.-

-Wait do you mean-?-

-Those arent quirks, that was pure skill.- Shanks said with a chuckle and added mentally haki. It was something everyone is supposed to have and only a few could unlock it. So technically he wouldnt count it as a quirk itself.

-Then what is your quirk?-

-Explotion.- said while showing them his palm crating fireworks.

-And Mihawk-kun's?-

-He doesnt have one.-

Silence

-WHAT!?-

-Yeah, the bastard got lucky. Although my explotion is still pretty cool.- while Katsuki really apreciated his quirk, it came with a lot of headaches in this world. He really envied Izuku who could get away around the law. Somehow in some messed up of dejavu, his friend was a shishibukai all over again, even if it was stretching it a bit.

-Wait mon ami! Our shining friend is really quirkless?- Aoyama said the last part on a whisper. Almost like he was thinking about something related.

-Of course. It was kinda sad and funny growing up and watching everyone trying to bully him. You really wont believe the amount of loopholes good old mihawk used to get away. Oh man, those poor bastards. I think one kid tried to kill him but ended up in the hospital when he was five.-

-MIHAWK-KUN PUT A FIVE YEAR OLD IN THE HOSPITAL!?-

-Nah, Mihawk put a 14 year old in the hospital when HE was 5 years.-

Yeah, that last one bit of information might have been too much. That dude still had nightmares till this day. Speaking of the devil...

-Here are your recompenses. Sorry for the delay, my mother was actually suggesting me to invite you guys for dinner. It would be a good idea to call your parents if you desire to stay as well.-

Uraraka Ochako was really having trouble to believe that the same kid of the anecdote was giving her mochi with such good manners. The disbelief must had been writing all over her face when Shanks gave her a teasing smirk.

-Hey eyed bastard, wanna spar before dinner?-

Uraraka spotted around the corner of her eye, Aoyama leaving her while saying something about having an illness that would kill him if he stayed to watch them fight. She could only smile nerviously while watching her other two friends battling in the ground.

-BOYS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING IN THE GARDEN!? NO REAL SWORDS IN THIS HOUSE!- Midoriya Inko s voice resonated in all the neighbourhood. Traumatizated flashbacks were being remembered by the ones who listened. Nobody wanted to witness this.

Mihawk only pouted like scolded child and said: -But motheeeeer-

Shanks only kept laughing. And Uraraka could had swore that he did this just to mess with the sharped eye boy.

After the mother of the Midoriya's house ended up scolding the boys, a letter came from the door. It was an UA letter. Explaining that Midoriya Izuku passed with 2° place by a lot of villain points. While that was happening, the parents of the rest of the gang received the letters as well. It all ended up in the Bakugou's house, with Katsuki having to deal with his mother's yelling because he ended up in 1° place by a lot of rescue points. Uraraka and Aoyama were crying emotionally because of their acceptance at the famous school. Izuku just smirked because enjoying his friend's misery was more entertaining. That night, his disciples finally slept without worry about their tortur-training.

Author's note

There we have it, Uraraka and Aoyama joined the crew. But they are more of Mihawk's discipules. This Uraraka may or may not end very diferently too. After all, now the relationship is teacher-student. Although she wont use a sword, Aoyama will use one instaed.


End file.
